With the growth in the Internet, securing technology resources has become an integral part of computer and information. Typically, securing technology resources includes measures adopted to avoid loss in the form of confidentiality, integrity, and availability of these resources. Breaches in technology resources typically result in these types of losses against customer and client information, payment information, personal files, account details, which can be detrimental to both the entity and the customer involved. Protecting against these breaches requires a comprehensive understanding of the various threat vectors that can lead to a breach.